Conventionally, in regard not only to medical equipment but also to a home appliance or the like, an instruction manual made of paper is provided to a user together with the equipment for the convenience to the user.
However, the amount of description of equipment increases together with sophistication of the equipment and so forth, and there is a problem that, if an instruction manual is appended in paper to the equipment, then it becomes less easy for the user to handle.
Therefore, for example, a configuration has been proposed wherein an instruction manual is built in a product such that a user of the equipment causes the data of the built-in instruction manual to be displayed on separate outputting equipment as occasion demands (refer to Patent Document 1).
In this manner, in the case of a home appliance or the like, it is sufficient if the user refers to the built-in instruction manual as occasion demands. However, for example, in the case of medical equipment used in a hospital or the like, it is demanded for a health care worker or the like who tries to use the medical equipment to confirm the instruction manual appended to the medical equipment.
Therefore, it is not preferable to build in an instruction manual in a product as in a home appliance, and an instruction manual of paper is still appended to medical equipment.